A Night On Patrol
by smittypots
Summary: [[One-Shot]] This is the moment he's been waiting for. He spent weeks in orientation now Robin finally gets the chance to ride-along for patrol in The Batmobile. However, the young hero learns a valuable lesson when it comes to Batman's vehicle.


**A/N: I do not own any of the DC characters. I credited Dick as Robin, but you can picture whatever Robin you like. Not tagged in the characters, but Alfred does make a brief appearance.  
**

Summary: [[One-Shot]] This is the moment he's been waiting for. He spent weeks in orientation now Robin finally gets the chance to ride-along for patrol in The Batmobile. However, the young hero learns a valuable lesson when it comes to Batman's vehicle.

* * *

The excitement was as plain as the smile on Dick's face as he finished suiting up in his Robin costume. Tonight would mark his first night on patrol with Bruce as the Bat and Bird since completing his training. Bruce walked the length of the catwalk to get to the Lazy Susan that the Batmobile sat on, stopping half way down, once Alfred caught his attention from behind.

"Sir, I believe you're forgetting this" said Alfred who held out the cape for him to put on. Bruce gladly took it from the butler in exchange for a headset.

"Of course," replied Bruce. He knew he was forgetting something. Call him crazy, but to Bruce the cape completed the costumed look ⏤ he felt naked without it. He continued on his way to the Batmobile while completing a mental checklist in his mind once he was seated inside the vehicle.

Alfred put the head set on as he seated himself at the computer bank unaware it was activated, "I steam cleaned it… you're welcome by the way. Although I'm not even sure why I bother because you're just going to come back with it dirtied with who knows what from who knows whom."

As the computer banks finished kicking on Alfred jumps a little in his seat at Bruce's sudden response through the headset, "I heard that," Bruce says grinning.

"Good heavens! Master Bruce? Sir, is this thing on?" asks Alfred into the mouth piece.

"Yes. Yes it is Alfred. I can hear you loud and clear," replied Bruce through his two-way ear communicator.

"Sir, please ignore that last comment."

"I planned to, but I couldn't help myself. Where's Robin? Is the boy ready yet?"

Bruce was busy checking the controls in the Batmobile while waiting for Robin.

Alfred turns around in his chair spotting our young costumed hero racing down the catwalk towards the Batmobile, "Robin! No running in the Batcave!" scolds Alfred.

Robin turns around giving Alfred an annoyed look before continuing on walking the rest of the way. Bruce had Lucius Fox redesign the Batmobile to transport two people in instead of just one. Robin happily took his seat next to the cape crusader as he watched in amazement at all of the different controls and buttons the vehicle has to offer. He spent all of last week, under Bruce's supervision, familiarizing himself with the ins and outs of the controls in The Batmobile so he knew where everything was and what it did.

"Are you ready for your first night on patrol?" asked Batman

"Ready!" replied Robin who was all smiles

"Quick test," said Batman

Robin rolled his eyes. He thought he knew all there was to know about The Batmobile, but he also knew Bruce and he was never satisfied.

"Fine. What?" asked Robin

"What's this do?" asked Batman referring to a red button on the Prindle.

"Its a button that activates The Batmobile's thruster."

"Correct. What's this?" asked Batman pointing to the dashboard.

"It's the dashboard radar. A system for detecting the presence, direction, distance and speed of aircraft, ships, and other objects, by sending out pulses of high-frequency electromagnetic waves that are reflected off the object back to the source."

"Correct. What's this for?" asked Batman in reference towards the third switch on the dashboard.

"That switch activates The Batmobile's 'shield' mode to prevent people from tampering when the car if left unattended."

"Correct. You've passed. Let's not waste any more time then."

Alfred waits for the Lazy Susan to complete it's turn stopping it just in front of the exit of the Batcave. Batman shifts into gear taking off at high speed towards the exit as the roar from the engine echoes throughout the cave walls causing the bats overhead to stir awake. Thankfully they fly out of the cave with the Batmobile before the doors to the secret entrance close.

Batman makes his way into the heart of Gotham City when Robin asks, "Can I get a drink?"

"What? This isn't a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

"But I'm thirsty! My throat is dry."

"Can't it wait until after we're done patrolling?"

"No."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Pfft. Warn me of what? If you're worried about me having to go to the bathroom I already went before we left the cave."

Batman stops the vehicle allowing Robin to get out to purchase a beverage from a convenience store. Robin returns with a Big Gulp sipping away as he re-seats himself next to Batman in the car. Batman eyes Robin and his drink.

"Sorry. Would you like a sip?"

"That's a grossly overlarge beverage. Why would anyone need that much to drink?"

"I'm just trying to be nice."

"No thanks. I'm good."

Bruce rounds the corner of the block onto Crime Alley coming to a halt. Using the computer he checks the local criminal activity in the area before setting out on patrol.

"Reports of a robbery in progress in the East End have been made. Let's start there."

Robin looks around the Batmobile in confusion.

"What? What are you looking for?"

"Uh. Does this thing have cupholders?"

Bruce activates the roof of the vehicle to get out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" said Robin who was still buckled in his seat frantically searching for a cupholder to place his drink in, but none appear to be found.

Before Batman exits the vehicle he tells Robin, "Clearly you didn't pay attention during orientation."

"What do you mean?"

"This vehicle has everything but."

"Everything but what?"

"Cup holders. Stay here with your drink. Don't spill."

"Are you kidding me! Of all of the abilities and functions this vehicle has it doesn't have cup holders?"

"We ran out of room?"

"You what…"

"WE RAN OUT OF ROOM!"


End file.
